Sailor Moon Wish
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Set after Stars, a new darkness has come to Tokyo, but will Sailor Moon and her Senshi have the strength to defeat a genie, even with the help of Chibiusa and two of the senshi from her team? It is important to protect their wishes more than anything.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters associated with the comics, anime, or PGSM. I do, however, own any characters not from the aforementioned medias.**

**Author's note: This takes place after the fifth season. I'll be using elements from the Manga, the Anime, and PGSM. I'll be using the Japanese names as best I can. It'll be more formatted like the anime than Manga or PGSM, with a new monster (which will all be called Ruckus, but will appear different every time) every episode with larger bad guys.**

* * *

><p>Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Wish<br>New Senshi on the Block  
>A Wish is Stolen<p>

"Stop her!" a cry rang through 30th century Crystal Tokyo. "She's stolen a wish."

The pounding of feet ran through the halls of the palace. "Chibiusa! Chibiusa, where are you?" Neo-Queen Serenity called. She stopped and looked out a window, spotting a girl lying on the ground, and two Neo-Senshi fighting a woman of tiny stature with a black bob hair style wearing pale green ensemble that resembled a swim suit.

The Senshi fighting were the new Sailor Moon and the new Sailor Mars, while the girl lying on the ground was named Suzuki. Suzuki's pale skin had taken a gray tinge, and the shining green crystal in the small woman's hands was beyond a doubt Suzuki's wish.

"Mars Volcano Erupt," Sailor Mars, or more appropriately, Warrior Sailor Mars, yelled and a stream of lava burst forth toward the woman. She, however, managed to whisk to the side, completely avoiding the attack.

"What a pleasure it has been fighting you," the small woman said in a pinched voice. "However, I must take my leave, as my master requires this wish." The woman spun quickly, disappearing.

"No!" Warrior Mars yelled. She dropped to her knees and pounded the ground. "I've failed…"

"You didn't fail, Angi-chan," Chibiusa, as Sailor Moon, said lying a hand on her shoulder. "They've never attempted to take a wish before."

"Chibiusa! Angi," Minako yelled approaching from the distance with a tow of the original inner Senshi, and several of the new Senshi. "What's happened?"

However, Makoto spotted Suzuki lying on the ground on the far side of the Senshi. "Suzuki," she gasped and ran to her daughter, the second of her two children.

"They stole her wish," Chibiusa said, transforming back to her princess self, now sixteen. "We couldn't stop Jade."

King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity arrived on the scene and Endymion approached Makoto and Suzuki. "She's still alive," King Endymion said. "We'll get her to the med lab and stabilize her until we can retrieve her wish crystal."

* * *

><p>In a dark, dank cave Jade approached a bottle, hoards of minions parting to let her through. A mist grew from the bottle, and a voice rang through the cave. "You approach with such confidence."<p>

"I have brought you a real wish," Jade said. "A powerful one." She held out the gleaming green crystal, looking as pure as an emerald.

The mist swept forward, and the crystal floated from the small woman's hands, floating in the mist as the mist sucked the green from the crystal. The crystal fell to the ground with a small _clink_, and where the mist had been, a woman with long raven hair and skin like porcelain stood. She was beautiful, in a robe of gold and eyes of black.

"Pearl-sama," Jade kneeled before the woman. The hordes behind Jade followed suit.

"Very good," Pearl said, allowing Jade to kiss her fingers. "However, I will continue to need your service. I have gained just enough power to bring us to the past, where I may destroy the queen when she is young and unsuspecting and unguarded." She lifted her hands and each of her servants as well as herself began to glow, slowly disappearing. Once the last trace of light was gone, all that was left was a foggy white crystal on the ground, sucked dry of the power it held.

* * *

><p>Back in the palace, Neo-Queen Serenity suddenly felt weak and fell, only to be caught by her king. Princess Chibiusa gasped. "Mother, are you okay?"<p>

"For now I am," the queen said. She looked down. "But I feel that Pearl has taken a new route, and has decided to attack me while I am younger." She looked at Chibiusa. "My daughter, Chibiusa, I do wish I could avoid asking you this, but you must travel back once more and help Sailor Moon to fight Pearl."

"Yes, mother," Chibiusa said with a curtsey. She turned and ran to her room where her time key was.

"Be careful, my love," the queen said quietly.

"She'll be okay," King Endymion assured his wife.

Chibiusa ran into her room, changing from her princess dress into a schoolgirl outfit, packing a bag of clothes, and then looked for her key. She found it lying on the foot of her bed. She grabbed it, and it felt warm, like it had just been used. "Diana?"

The gray, still smaller than Luna and Artemis but now almost full grown cat looked up from her spot on Chibiusa's pillow. "Yes, Princess Chibiusa?"

"Was someone in here before me?"

"Well, Zabby and Tori were a moment ago," Diana said. "I believe they went to the past."

"And they left the key? Those… ugh, I'm so gonna kill them."

* * *

><p><em>Present Day (or shortly after Sailor Stars):<em>

"Ahhh!" Usagi's cry rang through the neighborhood as she ran out the door of her house. "I can't believe I'm running so late today."

"You know," Luna said running along the wall next to the sidewalk Usagi was on, "if you hadn't stayed out so late last night with Mamoru you'd have gotten to bed earlier, and you would have woken earlier as well."

"Be quiet Luna," Usagi said. "I don't have time to argue about my habits right now." She picked up her pace as she was running even later than usual.

She burst into the classroom exactly twelve seconds after the bell rang. She quickly apologized and slid into her seat. Two girls stood at the front of the room. One of them, the taller one, had long yellow blond hair, with five tiny braids falling down and resting on top of the hair, each tied off with a small yellow ribbon. She had large acid green eyes and a curved figure. She looked a little bored, examining her cuticles and then she spun a foot a little, wearing black boots, a combination of Western style and stiletto style. They had silver buckles, and pressed designs and came up to her mid calves.

The other girl was a little shorter and had curly, teal hair that fell to just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue, and she wasn't quite as developed as the others, making her more like Ami and Usagi in figure. She looked much more interested, yet a little shy, and was chewing on the side of her bottom lip while looking down at her black flats with little bows around the ankles.

"Class, these are your new classmates," their teacher announced. "They just transferred from a boarding school further inland and I expect you all to treat them warmly and with open arms. Now, if you'd like to introduce yourselves…"

"I'm Tori Saunders," the taller said perking up now that everyone was looking at her.

"My name is Zabby Tenoh," the shy looking one said. Her confident voice betrayed her looks.

"You may take seats where there are open spots," the teacher said. "Choose anywhere you'd like."

Zabby nodded her 'thanks' while Tori took the closest spot to the door. Zabby took a seat behind Usagi.

"It's odd," Makoto said to Minako, Ami, and Usagi while they sat outside eating their lunches later.

"What is?" Usagi asked.

"Two girls, friends, transfer to our school together," Makoto said glancing at Zabby and Tori. They were talking with a few guys, Zabby eating Sushi while Tori was only sipping on water and chewing on some gum. "Why?"

"Maybe they were expelled," Minako said.

"Or possibly they both wanted to be closer to home," Ami said. "After all, they had been at boarding school, so it's possible they both live in the area, and wanted to be with family."

"And isn't it Usagi-chan's job to jump to conclusions?" Minako asked.

"Hey," Usagi lightly batted at Minako's arm.

"So, are we going to the Temple after class?" Ami asked. "To meet with Rei-chan?"

"I think so," Usagi said. "After all, I don't have any money for the Crown."

"How do you never have money?" Minako asked. "Doesn't Mamoru-san pay for everything you could want? Especially after Seiya?"

"Minako!" Makoto gasped.

"That was uncalled for," Ami said.

"I know," Minako said. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. It just kind of slipped out."

Usagi sighed. "It's okay… I say a lot of inappropriate things as well." She cocked her head for a moment. "What were we talking about again?"

"The new girls," Makoto said.

"Right," Usagi nodded. "It is weird, but Ami-chan's probably right. It just seems weird to us. Maybe because we're usually on the look-out for suspicious activity. Great, see what our cats have done to all of us, Minako-chan."

Minako laughed. "It is their fault, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"So, class, please solve this problem and raise your hand when you're finished," Ami's math teacher said an hour later while she sat in math.<p>

Tori and Zabby, in the row in front of her, both raised their hands moments later, barely even jotting anything down in their notebooks. Ami was working to complete the problem still when Zabby was called on and answered, correctly.

"Very impressive, you two," their teacher said. "How did you figure it out so fast?"

"Our old school was a little bit ahead," Zabby said. "But, just a little. We recently finished this chapter in our textbooks."

* * *

><p>"They are very smart," Ami said as the four sailor Senshi were walking toward Rei's temple.<p>

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"The new girls," Ami said. "They finished a problem that took me three minutes, but they got the answer in seconds."

"Maybe they can read minds," Minako said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Artemis said catching up to the girls from behind with Luna.

"I was only joking," Minako said. "Chill."

As they were walking, they heard a scream in an alley ahead. They ran ahead and turned to the alley, seeing a short woman with a black bob wearing a green swim suit outfit. She held a steel wand to another woman's chest and laughed. She pulled the wand away, then frowned. "Oh, pooey, a powerless wish."

"Girls, transform," Luna said urgently.

"Right," Usagi said. She grabbed her broach. "Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Hold it right there!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled pointing at the short woman. Floating and spinning at the end of the wand was a crystal that was a foggy white color, something the girls hadn't noticed before. "Stop whatever you're doing and return that, uh, crystal to that woman if you know what's good for you."

"It's a wish," a voice said. The Senshi and the small woman looked up and saw two new Senshi standing on the rooftop eaves of the buildings on either side of the alley. Unbeknownst to Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto, the two new Senshi are Tori and Zabby.

Zabby stood holding a shining light blue trident. Her skirt was light blue, along with her round broach, while the bows on the front of her shirt and the back of her skirt were both white, matching the simple white heels on her feet. The charm on her tiara was a light blue topaz.

Tori, on the other hand, wore a yellow skirt and broach, matching her yellow Mary-Jane heels, while the bows of her outfit were both orange (or as she called them, tangerine). Her tiara gem was a yellow-orange citrine. Unlike Zabby, she held no weapon.

"Who are you?" Ami asked stepping forward.

"More Senshi?" Makoto asked.

Jade, however, laughed for a moment. "Just you two?"

"Uh, hello?" Usagi called. "Over here. We're here too... we were here first."

"It'll only take us two to take you down," Tori said.

"Not without your leader, I doubt," Jade said.

"Wanna bet?" Tori said. She held her right palm out and her left hand flat on her right shoulder. "Venus Love Beam!" A red, heart shaped beam shot at Jade who dodged it nimbly.

"That all you got?"

"Not even close," Tori said.

Behind the small woman, Zabby spun her trident over her head and yelled. "Neptune Ice Storm!" A blast of cold energy shot from the spinning trident at Jade. She held up her hands to block, and managed to avoid any serious injuries.

"Not enough," the short woman said with a cruel laugh. "Anyway, have fun with Ruckus!"

"Ruckus?" Usagi asked. "Who's Ruckus?"

"Uh, Eternal Sailor Moon," Minako said, pointing at the growing crystal wish. "I think that is."

The wish suddenly let out a shock of energy and in its place stood a creature with long arms and wasn't exactly connected at the joints. "Ruckus!"

"Okay, Senshi, lets take care of this," Usagi said.

"Right!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The three attacks all hit the creature, knocking it back and weakening it.

"My turn," Usagi said pulling out her latest rod. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The monster was unaffected. "Uh, why didn't it work?" Minako asked.

"Because it's not a person that needs to be restored," a voice said from behind the four Senshi of the present. They all turned around to see Neo-Sailor Moon, also known as Chibiusa.

"Chibi Moon?" Minako asked.

"You're not so Chibi anymore," Usagi said.

"I'm now known as Heavenly Super Sailor Moon," Chibiusa said. "And the Ruckus monster is a wish that needs to be restored." She pulled out a scepter and held it at an angle in front of her. "So, step back and let me handle this. Moon Heaven Wish Restoration!"

Golden rays flew from the scepter and circled the monster. As it began to disappear, it yelled one last time, "I wish!" before becoming a crystal wish again.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Usagi said giving Chibiusa a big hug.

"Well, had to go where the enemy went," Chibiusa said. "Now, as for you two," she turned to Zabby and Tori who were about to flee the scene. "How dare you use my key to get here in the first place and what were you thinking leaving it behind?"

"It was all her!" Tori yelled loudly pointing at Zabby.

"Not true!" Zabby yelled back. "It was your idea."

"You know I never mean what I say!"

"You sounded like you really wanted to."

"For the shoes, not for the Senshiing."

Chibiusa shook her head. "Shut it." They stopped and looked at her.

"Hey," Minako said stepping forward and pointing at Tori. "I don't know who you think you are, but _I'm_ Sailor Venus."

"Wait," Ami said. "If you're from Chibiusa's time, would that mean that... you're her," she pointed at Minako, "daughter?"

Chibiusa threw her hand behind her head and laughed a bit. "Well... yeah, actually."

"Let's get to the temple before we go on with this conversation," Makoto said. "I have a feeling this might take a while and we probably don't want to do it where we can be overheard."

"Good idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Episode one. Hope you liked it. Give me any feedback so I can improve upon it in the next episode.<strong>

**Also, if you like to RP, I have one. I've based it off this, so it has the same big bad (Pearl) and it's kind of going in the same direction. After Stars, senshi from the future. Most characters are still open and I'm looking for more people to join. I have a link to the forum on my profile page so come check it out!**


End file.
